


Nothing But Dusty Memories

by TransformersPrimeGal



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Brotherly Angst, Emotional Hurt, Grief/Mourning, Mental Breakdown, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9173590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersPrimeGal/pseuds/TransformersPrimeGal
Summary: The only person he had ever truly trusted and loved without second thought, was dead."I can't...do..this.....I need him back....."





	

Undyne had been able to kill the child.

If you could even call that thing a child. The moment the red-headed warrior had finally cut down the murderer after what seemed like hours of combat, the nearby monsters had cheered and called her praise. The news that the demon kid had been slain spread quickly. Undyne's name was yelled from the streets as a hero.

One monster, however, felt as if the ongoing celebration was a waste of time. The only person he had ever truly trusted and loved without second thought, was dead. His brother, Sans, was dead. The only family member who he had ever had, or cared about, was dead and they were celebrating?

Papyrus watched the celebrations from a distance, his features remaining their now usual solemn expression. He watched as people talked and chatted happily to their families and friends, or danced with loved ones. The skeleton let out a sad sigh and turned away from the scene. 

He felt a cold hand on his shoulder. Turning, he saw Undyne giving him a sorrow filled look. He simply turned back around looking straight ahead. He heard her sigh.

"Papyrus, I-I I'm sorry, I know-" She began only to be softly cut off by Papyrus.

"No, you don't know..." he corrected. She groaned silently "Nobody knows exactly how this emptiness feels, What having your only barrier left, broken." He sighed. Undyne's hand slipped off his shoulder, hanging at her side.

"Papyrus, it's been two weeks..." The woman looked at her friend fiercely, her eyes stone cold with determination. "You need to move on, sobbing won't bring him back y'know"

"Of course I know!" Papyrus growled "You think I haven't tried everything?!" He ranted. The redhead snarled back at him, her emotions from the last couple- hours? Days?- wearing down on her.

"Papyrus! Move on! He's dead, gone. He's never coming back!" She snapped. "You weren't fast enough or strong enough! Why do you think I've kept you away from actual battle?! You're too Naïve and-" she was cut off by something impacting her cheek, she stumbled back in shock.

Looking up she saw Papyrus had attacked her. She glared at him, wiping the blood that had started to seep down the side of her face.

"Undyne. I tried to save him and I failed. You are correct in that. However, that naive little....child, that young innocent skeleton that wore a fake set of armor. The one who thought his brother was invincible. That person is dead...and has been for some time now...." Undyne starred at the younger monster in shock, before she got into a fighting stance.

"I don't want to do this, punk, but it seems you need a firm hand." With that, she began throwing her summoned spears at him. He dodged all her attacks dutifully, sending some attacks at her in return.

Undyne yelped as she got hit harder than she was used to. She looked up angrily and proceeded to amplify her force, trying harder than before.  
Papyrus stumbled back from one of Undyne's spears hitting him in the shoulder. He felt the bone crack at the force and grimaced as pain shot through his arms on both sides.

Undyne smirked viciously at her opponents pain. She laughed as her next attack sent him reeling backwards to the ground. Slowly walking closer to her fallen friend, she watched as his form shook slightly.  
Once she stood directly behind him, she discovered he was crying. He suddenly turned to look up at her, tears streaming down his face, and a sinister grin in place.

She realized to late that he'd finally snapped.

Standing back up to his full height , he looked at Undyne menacingly. The warrior gasped and backed away when his right eye began to glow an orange color. Not unlike his brothers blue magic, she assumed he only used it when angry.

"N-now, let's just calm down for a minut-" Her sentence was interrupted by Papyrus' laugh. 

"I'm perfectly calm, Undyne. It's you who seem to be having difficulty." He grinned. "Having second thoughts now, hmmm?"

The Skeleton suddenly seemed to focus his energy. A momentary flash of light consumed Undyne's vision. When she finally gathered her bearings, she looked up and gasped at the two new attacks that were now beside Papyrus.

"Wha- What are..those?!" The Heroine exclaimed shocked. Papyrus simply let out a loud laugh, tears still running down his face in steady streams.

"These? Oh, these are Gaster Blasters. Me and Sans have had control of them ever since we escaped from the lab..." He turned serious again . "They were the only things from that wretched place that actually helped us. Sans was always closer to them, but I made friends with them as well."

Undyne blanked.

She had no idea how to handle an angry, sad, emotionally unstable and surprisingly formidable, Papyrus. She'd never seen him like this. She'd never even considered him being able to get like this. He was always so happy and excited, perhaps just a little narcissistic, but never actually mean or obtusely cruel. She couldn't believe that this was the same skeleton that in the beginning, had insisted the human- Demon, could be good.

He had only changed his tune after Sans had die-.

That was it.

That was what changed him.

His brother was dead. His closest, and last defense, was broken, gone. The last remnants of his old self had died with his brother.

"Listen, Papyrus. We both know you aren't like this. Let's just calm down and stop fighting. There's no need to-" She once again got cut off by him.

"No need? No, need? To what? Hmm? No need to feel anything anymore? No need to grieve any longer? I need to accept the facts, accept that he's gone? Oh...well it's too late for that. I do have a need, and it's not that!" Papyrus smirked eerily "A need to get out this- This gnawing feeling, This-This unquenchable emptiness. This ever growing- Pit."

"I wish I could get over it. Oh believe me I tried. Smile through the pain as they say, laugh away the tears, stand triumphant over the desperate sorrows. I've tried! Undyne, all I've done. Is. Try. It won't stop though... Oh no. It just becomes painfully numb. The type of pain you know is there, but can't seem to get rid of. " Undyne could see he was no longer smiling dementedly like before. He was still crying though, his whole frame shaking. 

"No....I can't afford not to care.... I can't afford to care either....I...I can't...-" Papyrus seemed to finally break. He fell to his knees. 

"I can't...do..this.....I need him back....." 

Undyne watched with morbid curiosity, as the fore named 'Gaster Blasters' disappeared. And the skeleton continued to sob. She slowly got her wits together and made her way over to her friend. She kneeled down and put a hand on his shoulder. She slowly hugged his sobbing form.

"Shhh, it's okay... Let it out..." Undyne whispered softly, showing a rare gentleness. She continued to whisper support for what seemed like hours. 

"C'mon let's get you home..." The warrior stood up and helped Papyrus up. He weakly shook his head.

"N-no I-I can't go back to my house...O-our.. house." He mumbled, tear tracks still fresh. Undyne nodded morosely. She placed her hand firmly on his shoulder again.

"I'm sure we can figure something out..." She looked up at the sound of footsteps. Mettaton and Alphys slowly walked over.

"You two okay? You've been up here for a while.." Mettaton asked tentatively. He saw the melancholic looks on both of his friends faces and gave Papyrus a sympathetic look. He walked over and looked at Papyrus more closely. 

"Darling, I'm so sorry." At his words the skeleton in front of him broke out into sobs again. The robot hastily wrapped him up in a hug. 

"Oh, Shhh, it's okay."

"I-I need him b-back Mettaton! I....I need him..." At the skeleton's words, Mettaton just nodded solemnly.

"I know, sweetie. This must be very hard on you....but we're here for you..." 

They all stayed like that for a while, huddled together in a semi group hug. Not sure of their future. Not sure what was to become of them, of their lives.

 

Papyrus didn't care.

His whole world was already destroyed.

Everything he had loved, was nothing but dusty memories in the back of his mind.


End file.
